


Going Home II: On Knowledge and Benefits

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Sam is drunk and Daniel is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home II: On Knowledge and Benefits

"I don't want you thinking it only takes a few drinks to get me smashed."  


"Did I _say_ that?"  


"You thought it."  


"Sam? Get in the car."  


"...This isn't my car."  


"No, it's _my_ car."  


"Where're we going?"  


"Home."  


"...Together? That'd be interesting."  


"...Really?"  


"You're hot, Daniel. _Everyone_ knows it."  


"I don't think that's _entirely_ true."  


"...Of course it's not."  


...  


"If you take me home, I'll just have to call a cab to Janet's."  


"Are you looking after Cassie tonight, or something?"  


"Or something. Cassie's staying at a friend's house tonight."  


"...Oh."  


...  


" _Oh!_ "  


Sometimes you are _so_ dense!"  
  


******  
The End


End file.
